El mejor de 10
by Anye
Summary: No sabía el por qué estaban en esa situación. No entendía del todo qué era lo que esos dos tramaban y no se arrepentía en nada de haber obtenido su batido. Un largo recorrido en un juego del parque de diversiones quizá podría aclararle las dudas o quizá tan sólo aumentar los celos de aquellos hombres tan obstinados. [Nijimura X Kuroko; Akashi X Kuroko.]


**Título** : El mejor de 10

 **Autor** : Anye

 **Pareja** : Nijimura X Kuroko; Akashi X Kuroko.

 **Advertencia** : Shonen ai.

 **Nota** : Para el foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español y SugA u-u, espero sea de su agrado :3

 **Resumen** : No sabía el por qué estaban en esa situación. No entendía del todo qué era lo que esos dos tramaban y no se arrepentía en nada de haber obtenido su batido. Un largo recorrido en un juego del parque de diversiones quizá podría aclararle las dudas o quizá tan sólo aumentar los celos de aquellos hombres tan obstinados. [Nijimura X Kuroko; Akashi X Kuroko.]

* * *

 **El mejor de 10**

 **Por**. _Anye_

Suspiró por tercera vez en la tarde. Observó lentamente a ambos costados y pensó que jamás se imaginó que terminaría en una situación así, no cuando se trataba de esos dos, aunque ahora tenía algo de sentido el por qué aquellos muchachos últimamente –y por algún extraño motivo –le ofrecían favores que él no necesitaba. Desde el primer día pensó que había algo sospechoso en su comportamiento, pues nunca antes habían actuado de esa forma con él y no se maginó que algún día lo hicieran; sin embargo había decido seguirles la corriente para saber qué era lo que pensaban. Aunque después de todo nunca pudo adelantarse a su ex-capitán y jamás pudo descifrar qué era lo que el mayor pensaba.

Tomó un poco más de su Milkshake de Vainilla y entonces volvió a escuchar esa peculiar voz mirando ahora a la derecha.

-Parece que Nijimura-san me está malinterpretando –dijo el pelirrojo con suficiencia -, fue una apuesta justa. Y gané limpiamente –aseguró sin titubear y entonces escuchó esa ronca voz a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Ah? No creo que hayas ganado aún Akashi, así que no te hagas ideas estúpidas, mocoso.

-Sé que Nijimura-san es mejor que eso, pero de todas formas, no creo que sea el lugar ideal para hablar al respecto. Y menos cuando Tetsuya nos mira así –y entonces Kuroko notó que volvía a llamar la atención de eso dos.

-Para nada Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai, me gustaría saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente. Aunque ya me hago una idea. Debí imaginar que algo así ocurría.

-Aunque digas eso… -empezó el pelinegro -, creo que Akashi en esto sí tiene razón –y sintió que su ceja empezaba a temblar al volver a observar a su alrededor. Había mucho rosa, unos escalofriantes muñecos a lo largo del recorrido y lo peor era que _No podían_ escapar, a menos de querer empaparse _casi_ por completo ya que se había ido la luz. Pues no era para menos, ya que ahora estaban atascados en medio de un estúpido juego llamado ¿"paseo del amor"? o algo así, en un parque de diversiones en el que aparentemente ninguno de los tres quería estar, para empezar ¿cómo habían terminado en el mismo móvil?

-Creo que de todas formas tienen suficiente tiempo para empezar a explicar todo lo que ocurre. Estamos atascados y creo que tardarán un rato en sacarnos. Si no es una molestia por supuesto–dijo el de cian sin deshacerse de su tono formal y tomando un poco más de su batido sin arrepentirse ni un minuto por haber obtenido ese batido antes de caer en ese espantoso lugar.

\- Me impresiona que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de qué ocurre Tetsuya- volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

-No es que no me haya dado cuenta de qué ocurre Akashi-kun… sólo quiero verificar si es lo que estoy pensando y no me hago ideas algo descabelladas.

-¿Esto te parece descabellado? –casi interrumpió el más alto.

-Bueno… no creo que esperar que dos personas… como ustedes –recalcó -, terminaran pidiéndome una "cita", prácticamente al mismo tiempo, sea algo que ocurre todo los días.

-Por supuesto, esto sólo ocurrió porque Nijimura-san no cumplió su palabra –se apresuró a decir Akashi.

-¿De qué hablas Akashi? Tú eres el que no cumplió su palabra.

-Más que eso –interrumpió Kuroko –, aún espero mi explicación. Apostar sobre las decisiones personales no es algo muy amable que digamos –Akashi entonces miró al más bajo. Era cierto que quizá se habían excedido un poco, pero esto no debía haber ocurrido. Si Nijimura-san no hubiera hecho lo que había hecho, esto jamás habría sido descubierto. Suspiró y entonces habló.

-Bien, es verdad mereces una explicación y una disculpa, Tetsuya –y Kuroko lo miró interesado –. Como te habrás dado cuenta, esto fue una apuesta. Hace un par de meses Nijimura-san y yo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos interesados en ti... de muchas formas –pensó cómo proseguir el pelirrojo.

-No fue nada agradable enterarnos de eso –prosiguió Nijimura -, y la verdad pensé que simplemente podría invitarte a tomar algo y ver como seguían las cosas, pero ese idiota de ahí –y señaló a Akashi –parece que incluso es muy posesivo con las cosas que NO son suyas. Como sea… realmente no esperaba que terminara así. Disculpa –dijo simplemente y despeinándolo un poco. Sí, muchos le habían dicho que era una manía que solía tener desde muy joven, pero realmente no podía evitarlo y el cabello de Kuroko _siempre_ había sido muy sedoso.

Kuroko los miró, ambos tenían una mirada muy seria y algo culpable. Por lo que tan sólo dijo:

-¿Y? ¿Quién fue el ganador? –preguntó en un tono bastante tranquilo el de cian.

-Por supuesto yo –dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos. Kuroko los miró y sonrió un poco ante el rostro de incredulidad que habían puesto por sus respuestas. A veces olvidaba que tenían un gran ego, y eso era muy divertido. Pero antes de que pudieran defenderse del otro, Kuroko volvió a hablar.

-Bien…. ¿Pueden decirme exactamente cuántas apuestas hicieron? –y lastimosamente si bien no conocía a la perfección a esos chicos, los conocía mejor de lo que ellos seguramente imaginaban.

Nijimura lo vio y suspiró.

-El mejor de diez. Fueron diecinueve en total.

-Ya veo –dijo intentando recordar las posibles apuestas -, ¿El libro ganador del Premio Tanizaki de Shuzaku Endo?, que creía ya no habría disponible una buena edición.

-No fue una casualidad que la librería que frecuentas lograra obtener una nueva edición de todas las obras de Endo-sensei –respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias Akashi-kun, disfrute mucho ese libro –dijo pensando que había quedado muy impresionado que luego de buscar por muchos lugares esa peculiar obra y que no lograra encontrarla, un día (que creyó tenía mucha suerte), terminara consiguiendo una de las mejores ediciones existentes en la librería de su barrio. Pero volvió a concentrarse y pensó en qué más sería sobre lo que esos dos habían apostado.

-¿Las entradas para las nacionales de baloncesto de la liga profesional? Estaban agotadas.

-En realidad fue bastante fácil conseguirlas –habló Nijimura -, sólo tuve que hacer unas llamadas. Aunque no imaginé que Kagami terminaría más emocionado por ellas que tú.

-Por un momento pensé que Kagami-kun las había conseguido, pero luego me di cuenta que era imposible… y claro que no Nijimura-senpai, fue un partido asombroso y el estar presente en ese juego me emocionó bastante. Muchas gracias –y sonrió al más alto que tan sólo pensó que esas decenas de llamadas sí habían valido la pena por esa hermosa sonrisa - ¿Los tickets para el Onsen?

-Me debían un favor –habló el pelirrojo.

-¿Encontrar a Nigou?

-Te veías realmente desesperado ese día, así que te ayudamos a buscarlo en secreto. Curiosamente lo encontré jugando junto a Daiki en una cancha callejera –dijo Nijimura y entonces Kuroko pensó que todo lo que creía que había sido suerte en realidad sólo había sido manipulado por esos dos. No es que le molestara, pero eso tan sólo incrementaba una de sus dudas – ¿Si se supone que querían una cita conmigo por qué lo hicieron en secreto?

-Obviamente el que ganara tendría el derecho de pedirte esa cita y el perdedor no podría interferir bajo ninguna circunstancia –respondió Akashi.

-Entiendo –dijo algo pensativo Kuroko -¿Su última apuesta era traerme aquí? –preguntó pues incluso a él le incomodaba un poco la posición y la situación. Estar en un ¿barco? ¿Carrito? ¿Móvil? En un túnel del amor no era algo que seguramente se hubiera esperado al despertar ese día, no con dos personas a su lado al menos.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió de inmediato Nijimura –, Midorima me invitó ya que todos ustedes vendrían aquí antes de ir por un partido a las canchas callejeras. Anoche, _yo gané_ la última apuesta, así que pensé que podría reclamar el premio pero no pensé que terminaríamos _así_.

-Te equivocas Nijimura-san, no ganaste nada anoche –dijo de inmediato Akashi.

-Sabes que sí Akashi, anoche–

-Anoche los besé a ambos –finalmente dijo Kuroko interrumpiendo lo que quizá empezaría a ser una discusión. Ambos lo miraron entonces y sólo pudo escuchar un " _¿Qué?_ " incrédulo de ambos. Los miró con tranquilidad y tomó el último sorbo de su batido antes de empezar a hablar. Sabía que Nijimura no era una persona muy paciente y también sabía que a Akashi no le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero ese era su _castigo_.

-Bien, hace unas dos semanas empecé a sospechar que algo extraño ocurría con ustedes dos pero no dije nada ya que necesitaba pruebas. Midorima-kun me ayudó un poco ya que tampoco no sabía por qué ustedes dos actuaban tan extraño, y me dio las claves suficientes sin querer. Aunque no creo que aún se haya dado cuenta que es por una apuesta de este tipo –y lo pensó un poco -. Aunque estoy algo impresionado que el premio de esas apuestas sea una cita y no algo más. Anoche que tuvimos esa reunión –recordando como Kise había organizado una cena y curiosamente muchos habían asistido –y como imaginé que Akashi-kun y Nijimura-san tramaban algo que tenía que ver conmigo, ya que me miraban como una presa, son palabras de Kagami-kun por cierto, decidí comprobarlo por mí mismo. No sé exactamente cómo pero, terminé besando a ambos.

-La última apuesta era ver quién obtenía un beso tuyo Tetsuya. No imaginé que terminarías besándonos a ambos, no imaginé que eras ese tipo de persona –Kuroko lo miró extrañado.

-No creo que estés en posición de juzgar Akashi-kun, yo no aposté sobre tus decisiones –y oyó una pequeña risa de Nijimura. Lo miraron ahora ambos extrañados.

-Eres increíble Kuroko, creo que por eso realmente me gustas –rió el pelinegro -. Ahora me doy cuenta que todo esto es una estupidez. Sé que lo que Akashi y yo hicimos no es lo mejor, pero ¿Quieres salir conmigo? En una cita claro. Y no Akashi no está invitado.

Kuroko lo miró y sonrió.

-Siempre me agradó su sinceridad senpai –y volvió a sentir esa cálida mano enredándose en su cabello, moviéndola con delicadeza. Admitía que le gustaba que el pelinegro hiciera eso. Siempre podía sentir con ese gesto una gran amabilidad, confianza y seguridad que el mayor podía otorgar.

-¿Eso es un sí? –sonrió Nijimura.

Kuroko entonces miró a Akashi. No había dicho nada en todos esos segundos y ahora se preguntaba el por qué. Estaba con una mirada seria y expectante.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto Akashi-kun? –preguntó entonces Kuroko, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. Akashi lo miró intensamente por unos segundos y entonces sonrió y respondió.

-Siempre has sido una persona interesante ¿Lo sabías Tetsuya? La respuesta es muy obvia. Estoy celoso, pero no puedo interferir en lo decidas. Sí quieres salir con Nijimura-san, no tengo por qué enfadarme contigo, Nijimura-san es otro caso por supuesto. Y claro que yo también quiero una cita contigo. Sin, Nijimura-san presente.

-Es una buena respuesta Akashi-kun –sonrió el más bajo, mirando adelante y entonces sintiendo como las luces del lugar se prendían y el botecito empezaba a moverse, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Al fin –dijo Nijimura.

-Antes de responder, ¿alguno puede decirme por qué terminé con ambos en ese juego? –recordó de la nada Kuroko. Sabía que lo siguiente que diría probablemente proclamaría un ganador y no estaba seguro de qué decidir a decir verdad.

-Yo sólo te seguí Kuroko –respondió Nijimura.

-Yo sólo quería un poco de tiempo a solas contigo Tetsuya, y me dijeron que estos juegos son para tener un tiempo a solas. Aunque ahora lo experimento, es bastante desagradable todo el recorrido –Kuroko y Nijimura lo miraron y rieron. Vaya, Akashi algunas veces podía ser inocente y realmente no les sorprendía. Para empezar ¿Akashi abría ido alguna vez a un parque de diversiones? –Planee subir aquí contigo –mirando a Kuroko –pero parece que Nijimura-san no lo permitiría. Hablando de celos.

-Oh vaya, así fue –pues sólo recordaba que Akashi había comprado su batido y entonces había señalado un juego (según él cualquiera) para subirse. Al notar el letrero imaginó que nada bueno saldría de él, pero antes de decir algo más estaban delante del área de subida y Nijimura aparecía de la nada, diciendo que _no lo permitiría_.

-¿Entonces qué dices Kuroko? –escuchó la voz del mayor y lo miró. Era cierto, ahora debía responder algo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más la abrumadora luz lo cegaba anunciando que había llegado al fin del juego y reconociendo un montón de cabellos de color que decían cosas como: _"Al fin" "¿Nijimura-senpai?" "Pensé que jamás saldrían" "Que mala suerte"_ , se dio cuenta que la generación de los milagros y Kagami ahora estaban ahí delante esperando por qué bajaran de ese lugar. No lo duraron ni un minuto, salieron sin dar más explicaciones. Realmente, no tenían por qué dar explicaciones.

Kuroko observó delante. Ahora delante de él caminaban Akashi y Nijimura, no parecían peleados o enojados con el otro, tan sólo demostraban una mirada como si estuvieran en pleno juego y ninguno aflojaría a perder. Hablaban de algo que no podía escuchar con claridad y entonces sonrió. Tenía suerte. Suerte de que las dos personas que más admiraba ahora estuvieran interesados en él (aunque le costaba creerlo), pues muchas veces él mismo había pensado en cómo se sentirían lo labios de Akashi, o cómo se sentiría que Nijimura lo abrazara cariñosa y fuertemente. Cómo sería la autentica sonrisa del pelirrojo. Y saber cuáles eran todas las heridas que cargaba el pelinegro. Realmente tenía mucha suerte de tenerlos a ambos.

-Tetsuya –escuchó de repente. Akashi lo miraba fijamente -¿Estás bien?

-No es nada Akashi-kun –y claro que lo era todo, pues pronto tendría que dar una respuesta. Akashi y Nijimura lo miraron, pero no dijeron nada, sólo siguieron caminando a la salida del lugar.

-Nijimura-senpai, Akashi-kun –llamó a ambos antes de salir ocasionando que ambos se giraran a verlo. No dijeron nada, Kuroko se acercó hasta estar cerca de ello y entonces besó la mejilla de Akashi y seguidamente lo hizo con la de Nijimura. Ocasionando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran levemente.

-Sabes que no vamos a compartirte ¿verdad Kuroko? –el de cian rió ante la advertencia del más alto.

-Sé que son demasiado posesivos para eso Nijimura-senpai –sonrió –Pero de todas formas, tendré una cita con ambos, por separado. Me parece justo. Gradezco mucho todo lo que pude obtener gracias a ustedes, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor decirlo directamente –y siguió caminando, Kagami y Kise ya habían notado su retraso y los miraban en la distancia.

Nijimura observó como Kuroko empezaba caminar. Pensando que después de todo, amaba la sonrisa de Kuroko. Era extraña, pero era sincera. Y por sobretodo, cómo había logrado lo que él no había podido durante la secundaría con la determinación que envolvía esos brillantes ojos celestes. Sonrió y pensó que debía esforzarse en aquella cita, porque podría ser la primera de muchas o la última.

Akashi observó también a Kuroko y notó la mirada de Nijimura. Era interesante él como ambos podían ver lo mismo. Aquellos brillantes ojos y aquella exótica personalidad que muchos trataban de conocer. Reconocía la inteligencia en sus palabras y tranquilidad en sus gestos.

-No perderé Nijimura-san… Tetsuya… es único –sonrió el pelirrojo antes de empezar a caminar oyendo por detrás –Yo tampoco lo haré Akashi. Te lo seguro –dijo con confianza y empezó a caminar siguiendo al grupo. Sí, esa sería la mejor apuesta después de todo.

-Omake-

Aquellos labios eran suaves y estaban húmedos. Su lengua los recorrió y se introdujo en la boca del otro saboreando el lugar con tranquilidad. Estaba caliente y tan sólo podía sentir el aliento del otro que desfallecía entre sus brazos. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior y entonces se separó.

-Besas muy bien –sonrió Nijimura sin separarse por completo y volviendo a dejar pequeños besos entre sus labios.

-Nijimura-senpai no lo hace mal –sonrió también el de cian sintiendo cómo el calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿No lo hago mal? Eso es algo ofensivo –rió el más alto mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro.

-Sólo… hay personas que besan muy bien –intentó explicarse Tetsuya.

-¿Por ejemplo? –molestó Nijimura. Kuroko lo vio extrañado y sonrió un poco volviendo a besarlo.

-Akashi-kun… -dijo entre el beso, profundizándolo entonces. Nijimura rió.

-Vaya, perdí esa apuesta, supongo.

-Así es Nijimura-senpai –sonrió Kuroko y sintió como los labios del más alto se acercaban a su oído y susurraban –Pero aún puedo ganar muchas otras apuestas –lo estremeció ese tono y entonces supo que sería una larga noche.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Ok, este fin me costó montones escribirlo principalmente porque no vi lo suficiente de Nijimura. Realmente pensé que era alguien más tranquilo y durante mi investigación, vaya, se enfada con facilidad, las cosas al punto y otras más me hicieron difícil manejar su personalidad. Aún así creo que es un gran seductor. Este es un fic escrito para SugA u-u, aquí lo tienes y tu amor por el Crack hicieron que describiera un poco de lo que Kuroko se trae con Nijimura XD. No me quedó como quería pero bueno, esto qued no tengo mucho tiempo para reescribirlo ;_; de hecho ni para corregirlo. Posibles errores ortográficos. Cuando tenga algo más de tiempo haré la corrección correspondiente. Saludos!

Reviews son bien recibidos!


End file.
